


Home

by Celtics534



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Military Harry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtics534/pseuds/Celtics534
Summary: She refused to let it be goodbye forever. He had to come home… come back to her.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 55





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: She saw the look in his eyes. It was that of a goodbye. He was going and believed that he was not coming back. They have been one for so long and yet he never took that last step. But she could see it in his eyes. He was going to do it as a final farewell to her. "I lo-" he started but she leapt at him before he could continue, crashing her lips to his, pouring all her feelings and passion into it. "Tell me after you are back." She replied. She has waited all her life for this so she would let his confession to be his first and last time truly show how he felt. He had to live this. He had to live this so they could finally live the life they dreamed of since the very first time they met. Yes, it is a prompt for AU Hinny if you are interested…
> 
> OF COURSE I AM INTERESTED! I love this prompt anon from Tumblr! I couldn’t put it down once I started. So thank you for the prompt whoever sent it to me! Also I have to thank the incredible TheDistantDusk for her excellent edits. 
> 
> Background: Muggle AU. Ginny’s in college and Harry is in the army.

The hordes of bustling people paid them no mind as they stood there. It was like they were frozen in this spot, trying to hold on to everything they had and would every gain. Every breath ticked like a clock, making them horribly aware of their limited time. 

Ginny stared at him, trying to memorize every feature. Every laugh line and sun-created freckle. She wanted to remember the shape of his green eyes and how they always seemed to shine brightly around her… for her. 

It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair! After finally finding each other, he was being taken away from her. But she could never resent him for this, for leaving for something he truly believed in. Harry was a man of honor and bravery, and it was something Ginny admired about him. Yet, it still hurt knowing that after only getting three months together he was leaving.

They had met in the little cafe off campus where she worked. Waiting tables was just something she did to gain a little money while taking classes at the local university. Harry had walked in, his face flushed from the warm summer sun. Ginny hadn’t been able to take her eyes off him. The sharp jawline that went so well with his nose, how his muscles had flexed while he’d bent down to tie his loosened shoelace, and then there had been his eyes. Even to this day, Ginny still was mesmerized by the shade of them. She’d seen plenty of green eyes before, but none the same shade of green as Harry’s. 

Maybe because she had been so distracted by trying to define his eye color was why Ginny had tripped over her own feet and spilled the tea she had been carrying all over the man in question. Thankfully it had been tea of the iced variety (never had she been so thankful for Americans coming to her country), but still it ruined the starch white of his vest. 

Harry had been easy going about the whole thing, simply dabbing at the stained cloth while Ginny apologized profusely. She had brought as many towels as she could find to help clean him up. “It’s really not bad.” Harry had smiled at her while she began to fuss over the brown spot that just wouldn’t leave. “It’s still a better style than cheetah print.” 

Even with nervousness boiling belly, Ginny hadn’t been able to resist laughing. “Still, I feel horrible. My shift is over in about five minutes so if you wait I can run to the bank and get you some money for dry cleaning or a new —”

“Or...” Harry had cut off her rambling with a smile. “How about when you get off you can pay me in the way of your company. I was actually going to be heading to the launderette nearby and I would love to have someone come and wait with me while I wait for my pants to wash.” 

And that had been the beginning of the end for Ginny. The end of her single life, that is. While sitting in the uncomfortable launderette chairs, she and Harry had chatted like old friends. Like people who had known each other their whole lives. They’d talked about everything and anything. From Harry’s current leave from the SAS to Ginny’s family back in Devon. By the time his clothing was in the dryer, Ginny knew everything she needed to know about Harry James Potter to know she was right to fancy him. His eyes were gorgeous and so was the rest of him. He had a quick wit, kind heart, and a sarcastic sense of humor. All of which Ginny adored just as much as his eyes. 

She had started to panic slightly when his dryer had stopped. Ginny hadn’t wanted it to end. She’d wanted to stay, chatting with Harry forever. Her mind had begun to buzz with ways to keep their night going, but Harry had simply suggested that they could go get dinner. 

The dinner had just been a simple walk-in fish and chips place around the block, but it was exactly what Ginny had wanted. They had walked to one of the green spaces near the campus, taking seats on the grass and enjoyed their dinner and company. Ginny couldn’t remember how late they’d stayed out there, but it was long enough for the sky to darken. That had been the first time Harry had kissed her.

From there, their romance had progressed. Dinners out together, nights snuggling on the sofa while she read her textbooks, staying up late in his bed. And then he’d been told to come back to base. It had been like a record scratching to a stop. 

That had been two weeks ago. Two weeks of anxiety and worry. For some reason, the fact that he would be called back to active duty never broke through Ginny’s happy little bubble (the bubble that contained just him and her and all their plans). 

Harry’s fingers came to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face, bring Ginny out of her reverie. “Will you be okay?” 

Ginny tried to force some levity in her voice. “Of course. It’s not like I actually enjoyed your company, Potter. I just kept you around for the sex.” 

Harry snorted “Is that so? And here you just wanted me for my sense of humor and charm.” 

“I mean those were side benefits, but really you’re just a good shag.” 

A smile curled his lips. “Now, why don’t I —” The cool woman over the loudspeaker made Harry’s cheeky comment falter. 

“Last call for flight four hundred and twenty to London.”

To London… then Iran. A hand curled around Ginny’s gut, squeezing tightly. She looked back up at him. There was a look to his eyes, one of fear and determination but also one of… Ginny’s heart started to beat so hard she thought it might crack a rib. He looked like a man who thought he would never get to return. As if he was saying goodbye  _ forever _ . 

She’d asked him if he knew where he was going, of course, he’d told her that was classified. But the closer they’d gotten to his flight the more nervous his energy had become. And based on his nerves and the expression on his face now… Ginny could assume it was more dangerous than she’d feared. 

Her throat seemed to swell, making each breath painful. “Harry?” 

He merely shook his head and pulled her tightly into his arms. Ginny could feel his body tremble as his pursed lips pressed into her neck. 

She loved this man. The fact still surprised Ginny. After only a few months Ginny would do anything for this man. Yet, she hadn’t told him. The words  _ I love you _ had always felt forced and unnecessary to Ginny. She believed in showing someone how much she cared for them, and with Harry showing him was the easiest thing in the world. Yet, at that moment Ginny couldn’t help but think about saying… about hearing those three words. 

Harry pulled away, his forehead coming to rest on hers. “Ginny, I lo —”

And just like that Ginny couldn’t bear to hear those words. Not like this. Not when he thought it would be the last time they ever saw each other. Her fingers knotted into his hair as she pulled his face down and connected their lips. 

She swallowed his surprised nose, letting herself get lost in the feel of him (even if his rucksack and uniform hindered how much she could touch). “Save it for when you come home,” Ginny murmured against his mouth when she pulled away. 

Harry stared at her, those beautiful green eyes having taken on a dazed looked to them. “Gin?”

Ginny stood on her tiptoes “Come home to me, Harry.” She whispered the words into his ear before stepping away. Taking a second to compose herself, Ginny straightened his tie. “Tell me when you come back. It will hold until then”

She could see his Adam’s Apple bob as he swallowed, then he nodded. “I’m going to hold you to that.” 

Ginny smiled warmly at him. “Good.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny tapped her pen on the side of her desk. The library closed in twenty minutes and she still had at least another hour of work on this paper. Why she’d chosen sports medicine as her major was a mystery to her at this moment. She could have done something with a lot fewer bone names to memorize, but of course, she’d never chosen the easy path. 

_ Femur fractures are classified depending on: The location of the fracture _ —

“Man, that looks like a nasty break.” A deep voice murmured somewhere behind her left ear. Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin as she whirled around to see…  _ him _ .  _ Harry _ . His grin was from ear to ear as he looked at her. 

Ginny pinched her thigh, trying to wake herself from this glorious dream. Nothing. He was still there. Harry.  _ Her Harry _ was here, in front of her after being gone for nearly a year. 

It took a moment for her brain and mouth to reconnect. “ _ Har — _ ”

Harry cut her off with a hot, heated kiss, before pulling back to meet her eyes. “I love you.” 

Ginny’s eyes began to sting. She rose quickly out of her chair and hugged him. Hugged him so tightly that she wouldn’t be surprised if she cracked his ribs. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. “I’m so glad you’ve come home.” 

“So I’ll take that as you kept your promise.” Harry’s voice was soft and whimsical, but he held her just as tightly as she held him. 

She couldn’t contain her snort. “Lord help me, I still love you even after all this time.”

Harry gently pulled away so their eyes met again.  _ God, how she’d missed those eyes _ . “I knew it wasn’t just for the amazing sex.” 

Ginny’s beamed at him. “ _ Hmmm _ , I guess not, but I wouldn’t mind a refresher of what makes you such a splendid shag.” 

He kissed her again. It was like every kiss was a bottle of Chardonnay, getting her drunker and drunker by the minute. “It will be my pleasure, love.”


End file.
